


День 5 - Неудачное ухаживание

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок никогда не понимал, в чём смысл дарения цветов.





	День 5 - Неудачное ухаживание

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Шерлок никогда не понимал, в чём смысл дарения цветов. Но увидев, как Лестрейд покупает их для своей жены (глупый, она снова ему изменила), он об этом задумался.

Почему срезанные растения символизируют чью-то любовь? В течение короткого периода времени вы наслаждаетесь их ароматами и цветами, а затем наблюдаете, как они увядают и умирают. Что это символизирует?

Он вернул своё внимание к расследованию.

Когда он наконец-то (да, для кого-то, столь умного, как он, потребовалось смущающе долгое время на то, чтобы к этому прийти) понял, что хочет, чтобы Джон стал для него больше, чем другом, он внезапно вспомнил, какой это был день.

Он чувствовал себя странно (где-то очень-очень глубоко в душе), когда нёс свой подарок Джону по лестнице, ведущей к 221Б. Он чувствовал себя странно (где-то очень-очень глубоко в душе) _и_ глупо, когда Джон − даже не заморгав от удивления – покачал головой.

− Нет.

− Нет?

− Нет. Я рад, что мы наконец-то поняли друг друга, но дарить цветы − это тебе не свойственно. Ты хочешь меня соблазнить? (Да, он сказал именно так, «меня соблазнить».) Придумай свой собственный способ.

Блеск в глазах и усмешка Шерлока испугали бы любого нормального человека, но Джон просто улыбнулся в ответ, потому что то, что придумает Шерлок, будет захватывающим, сумасшедшим, возможно незаконным и намного лучше, чем какой-то букет.


End file.
